The present invention relates to mattresses and, more particularly, to a portable maternity mat.
Conventional mattresses are flat cushioned supports which can cause or aggravate orthopaedic problems. They may be particularly uncomfortable for pregnant women, due to the increasing shape, size and weight of the woman's abdomen as pregnancy proceeds. Lying on the back may be the only option available to the woman for the second half of the term of pregnancy, but many people can find it difficult to sleep on their backs. Very often the only position which might provide any degree of comfort, namely sleeping on the front, is denied due to the discomfort and to the fear of injuring the developing fetus.
As can be seen, there is a need for a mat that allows a pregnant woman to sleep on their stomach.